Mon epilogue de Wakfu
by Kyuubi no Deshi
Summary: Comment j'a immaginé la vraie fin de Wakfu après la saison 2. Oneshot.


Mon Epilogue de Wakfu

La bataille était finie, les Shushus et leur maitre, Rushu avaient été repoussés. Un petit nombre de Suffoquiens avaient perdu la vie mais à la fin, la victoire avait été leur, avec l'aide, bien sûr, de Tristepin, le guerrier roux, d'Evangélyine et Cléophée, les deux sœurs Cra, et des conseils bien avisés d'Amalia, la Girolle de Bonta (HE !), pardon, la princesse Sadida. Mais n'oublions pas l'importante partie que joua Goultard, maitre de Tristepin et nouveau dieu Iop, ainsi que Phaéris le Puissant, un six dragons immortels et enfin, Yugo, enfant éliatrope, en fait, roi du peuple éliatrope.

Après avoir enfermé une nouvelle fois Quibly dans la dimension blanche, la dimension se trouvant à mi-chemin entre le monde des douze et la dimension des enfants, Yugo rejoignit ses amis et, une fois salué le prince de Suffoquia, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Peu à peu, le temps passa et les choses reprirent leur cours normal.

Mais dans la dimension blanche, Quilby se désespérait de plus en plus, se sentant toujours plus seul et fou. Replié sur lui-même, il tenait encore dans la paume de sa main, une petite fleur qui l'avait « accompagné » lorsque Yugo l'avait emmené dans la dimension blanche.

« Quilby… » fit alors une voix éthérée.

Quilby releva brusquement la tête, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette voix.

« Quilby… » répéta la voix.

Cette fois, le traitre parvint à repérer la direction d'où venait la voix se tournant brusquement sur sa droite, l'éliatrope aperçut au loin une silhouette s'approchant peu à peu. Sur d'être en train de rêver, Quilby se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau dans la direction vers laquelle il avait vu cette silhouette. Toutefois, celle-ci se trouvait à présent à moins de 2 mètres de lui.

« AHHH ! » cria l'homme en tombant à la renverse.

La silhouette le fixa un moment avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Quilby, éliatrope immortel et frère de la dragonne Shinonomé. Lèves-toi et écoute, car je ne te ferai cette offre qu'une seule et unique fois. » sa voix était profonde et ancienne.

Quilby détailla son interlocuteur : une longe cape d'un bleu aussi profond que le plus profond des océans couvrait pratiquement tout son corps, ne laissant voir que les pieds, chaussés de souliers simples, et son visage toutefois, Quilby de parvenait pas à voir le visage. Oh, il savait qu'il était là, mais comme plongé dans une ombre qui empêchait de le détailler.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le traitre éliatrope en se relevant avec prudence.

« Silence. » ordonna la silhouette avec une voix impérieuse, « Je te l'ai dit : contentes-toi d'écouter. »

Le ton impérial était tellement bien utiliser que Quilby, encore sous le choc, se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu as trahi ton peuple, Quilby. Tes amis, ton roi et tous ceux qui croyaient en toi, pour assouvir ta soif de connaissance. Et, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est le simple fait de te rappeler de tes vies passées qui ont créé cette soif. Ai-je raison ? »

Encore une fois, Quibly hocha la tête.

« Je te fais donc une offre, Quilby l'éliatrope. Et je te la ferais, qu'une seule fois refuses-la et tu croupiras ici pour le restant de l'éternité. » la voix avait été presque menaçante et Quilby trembla malgré lui, « Voici mon offre : pour commencer, je te sors de cette dimension. Ensuite je te laisse partir avec ta sœur, à condition que tu ne reposes jamais le pied sur le monde des Douze. »

L'homme s'apprêtait à accepter mais la silhouette leva la main, l'empêchant de parler.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Il y a un prix à cette liberté : lorsque tu sortiras, tu vivras ta vie sillonnant le Krosmoz, jusqu'à l'heure de ta mort. Après cela, tu ne reviendras au monde qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois, sans aucun souvenir de tes vies passées pour te hanter. Seulement à ce moment-là tu auras la possibilité de revenir sur le monde des Douze. A ta première mort, lorsque tu seras dans ton Dofus en attendant ta sœur, tu devras choisir un enfant éliatrope, pour qu'il prenne ta place, et tu devras le choisir avant de renaitre. Choisis-le bien, car cette enfant sera le nouveau frère ou la nouvelle sœur de Shinonomé. »

Quilby resta en silence un long, très long moment. C'était probablement le choix le plus dur qu'il eut jamais à faire. La silhouette interrompit le silence.

« Je reviendrait lorsque dans son monde, Yugo aura atteint l'âge de 16 ans, c'est-à-dire dans 4 ans, Quilby. Réfléchis bien, car tu n'auras cette chance qu'une seule fois. »

La silhouette se tourna et d'un claquement de doigts, disparut, laissant Quilby réfléchir à son destin.

− 4 ans plus tard –

Quilby méditait, tenta de calmer son angoisse. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps était réellement passé mais cela devait faire plus de 3 ans.

« Quilby. » fit une voix que l'éliatrope reconnut aussitôt.

Il se tourna lentement et reconnut la silhouette mystérieuse. 4 ans étaient donc déjà passés ?

« As-tu pris une décision, Quilby l'éliatrope ? »

« Oui. »

La silhouette resta en silence, attendant la réponse de l'éliatrope.

« J'accepte votre offre. »

La silhouette acquiesça. Il claqua des doigts et un portail apparut à ses côtés, il y plongea négligemment la main, avant d'en ressortir l'œuf de Shinonomé, à la grande surprise et plaisir de Quilby. Avec un autre claquement de doigts, un deuxième portail se forma et quelqu'un passa au travers. Ce quelqu'un, au grand étonnement de Quilby, se révéla être Yugo, bien que celui-ci est bien grandi en 4 ans. Ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux qu'il portait avant mais il portait en petit plus, une courte cape qui couvrait sa poitrine et semblait être attachée à son bonnet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença le jeune éliatrope.

Avant qu'il puisse continuer, la silhouette plaça un doigt sur le front de Yugo et un éclair de wakfu le traversa. Pendant un moment, Yugo eut le regard perdu dans le vague avant de se reprendre et de secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Il est vraiment d'accord ? » demanda l'enfant-roi.

La silhouette se contenta de regarder fixement Yugo. Ce dernier soupira et se plaça devant le traitre.

« Quilby, membre du conseil des 12 et traitre du peuple Eliatrope. En tant que roi du dit peuple, je te banni et te condamne à une vie en exile, loin du monde des 12. La seule compagnie qui t'es autorisée est celle de ta sœur dragonne. Tu respecteras les termes du pacte passé ou tu en subiras les conséquences. » la voix de Yugo avait été ferme et résolue, preuve que le jeune éliatrope était sûr de lui et décidé à punir le traitre sans devoir le tuer.

« Mon roi, moi, Quilby, j'obéis à ton ordre et je partirais dès que possible avec ma sœur Shinonomé. » lui fit écho Quilby.

Yugo hocha royalement la tête puis la baissa.

« Tu sais Quilby, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement… » dit le jeune roi à voix basse.

Le traitre hocha la tête d'un air triste.

« Bien. » intervint la silhouette, « Quilby, lorsque tu seras dans le monde des 12, je t'enverrais un appareil pour voyage de par le Krosmoz, avec un fonctionnement similaire à celui du Zenit, excepté qu'il n'y aura de la place que pour toi et le dofus de ta sœur. Je te donne également ceci. » la dernière phrase fut accompagné d'un claquement de doigts, avec lequel apparut une petite sphère bleutée ave une centaine de facettes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le vieil éliatrope.

« Cette sphère te montrera combien tu sais d'un monde et tu ne pourras le quitter que lorsque 70% de la sphère sois devenu rouge. »

Quilby hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Yugo, je te renvoie là où tu étais. Tu oublieras ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ce que l'heure sois venue. » et il claqua des doigts.

Une fois que Yugo fut parti, la silhouette se tourna vers l'éliatrope restant et claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts. Quilby et le dofus qu'il tenait dans ses bras disparurent.

« Voilà… Un chapitre se termine dans l'histoire des Eliatropes et un autre commence… » marmonna la silhouette avant de disparaitre.

Personne ne revit Quilby avant un très long moment. Shinonomé revint sur le monde des 12 longtemps après que Yugo soit proclamé roi des Eliatropes. Quilby revint à la vie sans le moindre souvenir de ses vies passées ou de l'accord fait avec cette étrange créature, profitant de la vie avec sa sœur, ayant déjà choisi l'enfant qui accompagnerait Shinonomé après son trépas définitif.


End file.
